


Fevered

by Yooms (Yummistuck)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yummistuck/pseuds/Yooms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alibaba’s sick with a fever.</p><p>Takes place during the time Hakuryuu was living in Sindria with the others and they were all happy campers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this practically two years ago when my friend got sick with a nasty flu during high school pff. Anyway, I just glossed over it for any mistakes before deciding to republish it here. Enjoy your fluffy Alihaku and try to ignore what's happening in the manga right now.

"You know," Hakuryuu started, looking down at Alibaba, exasperated yet amused. "With this nation’s relatively warm weather, its nutritious dishes, and the amount of sleep you get on any given day, I wouldn’t expect you to get sick. Yet, somehow, I’m not surprised, either."

"Shut up," Alibaba groaned from his bed, weakly throwing a pillow at the Kou prince. Hakuryuu catches it easily and just sets it by Alibaba’s head, trying to hold back his laughter.

Really, rukh knows how Alibaba managed to contract a cold. All Hakuryuu knew was that Alibaba didn’t come out to eat breakfast and that Aladdin came trotting out of his room later while cheerfully asking the servants for medicine. That immediately caught Hakuryuu’s attention, and he personally took the duty of taking the medicine up to the Balbadd prince. The said medicine, as well as a bowl of steaming fish rice porridge, sat on Alibaba’s nightstand.

"Anyway, sit up. I brought you food," Hakuryuu said.

Alibaba blinked and glanced at his nightstand, as if he didn’t notice the tray of food before. Hakuryuu frowned: for Alibaba not to notice food…!

He gently pressed the back of his hand to Alibaba’s forehead—Alibaba didn’t even notice—and was shocked to realize that it was pretty hot. Probably not dangerously so, but it was still surprising that anyone could contract such a fever in this climate. Perhaps he had caught some dangerous, tropical virus?! Doesn’t Sinbad personally make sure that every person to enter the nation would receive treatment upon entering to prevent such things?

Apparently Alibaba was able to tell what he was thinking, because he sighed and, slowly bringing himself up into a sitting position, muttered, “Don’t have such a look on your face. I just have a cold. Ja’far just came to look at me and said that I’m fine.”

"Pretty pathetic anyway," Hakuryuu retorted, earning an upset hiss from Alibaba.

He set the tray of food on Alibaba’s lap, mixing the rice porridge with a spoon. Clouds of steam billowed up from the dish.

"I just made this with longtail tuna, freshly caught this morning," he explained as he scooped out a spoonful, blowing on it carefully. "They say that it’s the best for illnesses like these, since it’s abundant in vitamins."

"Of course you would research this—" Alibaba stopped mid-sentence at the spoon poking at his lips and chin. "… What are you doing?"

"Feeding you, of course," Hakuryuu replied, frowning. "Do you really expect me to trust you to eat a bowl of porridge by yourself? You can hardly handle being a neat eater when healthy."

Hakuryuu brought a hand to his mouth to stifle a snort at Alibaba’s ugly expression and prodded the spoon at him again. “Just open up!”

About an hour of coaxing (Alibaba’s appetite had dramatically curbed) and another half hour of coaxing (the medicine, according to Alibaba, tasted like piss mixed with pickled mango juice) the porridge and medicine were successfully consumed. Content, Hakuryuu placed the tray back onto the nightstand and sat on Alibaba’s bedside, watching the prince. He looked a bit drowsy but refused Hakuryuu’s suggestion that he should sleep.

"What do you want to do, then?" Hakuryuu asked. "Ah, well, you’re not getting out of bed… But I guess I can do something for you, if you want."

"Really?" Alibaba asked suspiciously, narrowing his tired eyes at Hakuryuu. The Kou prince just gave a small smile in reply.

"…" Alibaba still looked a bit disgruntled from the previous harassing, which made him look both silly and adorable. "… I want a kiss," he finally muttered, quietly and looking away.

Hakuryuu only paused for a second, ignoring the flush that filled his own face as he huffed. “It can’t be helped, I guess,” he said, scooting closer to Alibaba so he could peck at his lips.

Alibaba’s lips were warm, almost hot, and Hakuryuu pulled back after only a few seconds. Alibaba blinked up at him.

"… More," he said, demanded like a child, and again Hakuryuu only gave a second’s hesitation before leaning back down to kiss him again, and again after another request, and once more when Alibaba’s arms wrapped gently around his neck and tugged him closer.

He stopped when Alibaba’s lips stopped moving and pulled back a little to see the golden-haired prince fast asleep, his chest slowly rising up and down with his breathing. The Kou prince smiled, pressing a small kiss against his forehead before rising up to take the tray down to the kitchen.

* * *

 "I can’t believe you," Alibaba snickered the next morning, looking as fit and healthy as ever.

Hakuryuu groaned, throwing a pillow at Alibaba before rolling over and pulling another one over his head. “Shut the fuck up. It’s your fault I’m like this,” he croaked, sniffing grumpily into his bedsheets.

Alibaba spent the rest of the morning being an awful nurse until Hakuryuu started screeching for Ja’far, forcing him to run away, laughing, into the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> Scars is still a thing.


End file.
